This application requests funding in partial support of a 5-day FASEB Summer Research Conference (SRC) to be held in 2012, 2014 and 2016, entitled Biology and Pathobiology of Kruppel-Like Factors (KLFs). Kruppel- like factors are a family of zinc finger-containing transcription factors that represents a rapidly advancing field. Since the identification of the first member of this family, Erythroid Kruppel-Like Factor (EKLF or KLF1) 18 years ago, an additional 21 members have been identified. The study of the KLFs is an emerging area, with rapid increases in the number of NIH grants and publications in the past few years. Studies have indicated that KLFs exert important functions in diverse physiological processes involving the cardiovascular, digestive, respiratory, hematological and immune systems and in pathological states such as cancer, obesity, diabetes, and inflammatory conditions, among others. KLFs are also involved in the reprogramming of somatic cells to inducible pluripotent stem (iPS) cells and in maintaining the pluripotency of embryonic stem cells. These symposia are designed to bring together a group of international leaders in the field of KLF research with the goal of stimulating discussion and fostering collaboration. The potential for therapeutic development in cardiovascular, cancer, diabetes, and inflammatory diseases based on KLF biology is a distinct possibility that may result from the meeting. The SPECIFIC AIMS of the meeting are: 1. To provide a scientific program at the forefront of KLF research that is organized around the themes of physiological functions and organ-based pathophysiology of diseases. 2. To provide a venue for meaningful interchanges among investigators in the KLF field which foster interactions and potential collaborations in the basic, translational and clinicl sciences. 3. To provide a scientific platform with which to encourage active participation and career development of young investigators and trainees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application requests partial funding for an international conference on the Biology and Pathobiology of Kruppel-Like Factors (KLFs), a rapidly emerging field. KLF transcription factors are involved in numerous physiological processes in the cardiovascular, hematologic, immune, digestive and other systems. They also control pathophysiological processes including heart disease, inflammation, cancer, obesity, and diabetes. The conference is expected to stimulate scientific discussion and collaboration, and generate new ideas which will advance the field.